


Massive Glutton

by TigerKinks



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Android, Belly Rubs, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Stuffing, Weight Gain, chubby robot, robot weight gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 14:06:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18224153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerKinks/pseuds/TigerKinks
Summary: Wheatley stumbles home with a fully stuffed belly.





	Massive Glutton

Every heavy breath made the android moan and shudder, stomach making vicious sounds and churns. 

He rubbed fruitlessly at his distended abdomen, thumbing at the tight buttons on his shirt.

Buffets, his one weakness. 

Ok, maybe he had a weakness to food in general, but he’d made the mistake of visiting a buffet before coming home from shopping. How dumb of him.

He felt like a water balloon, about to pop, swollen and heavy. Every step was hard, heavy, and slow. His gait was more of a edgy waddle as he tried his best not to upset his insides. 

Wheatley huffed heavily, panting like he’d just run a marathon. The robot’s cooling fans were running on high, and artificial sweat dripped down his bloated form. 

He could barely hold on to the shopping bags he was so full. But he was close- he was so so close to Chell’s house. 

He just had to push through. 

When he finally made it to the door he all but collapsed into it. He squeezed himself through the doorframe, which was too small for him at the moment, and waddled to the couch. 

He didn’t think he’d ever been so full before, his stomach took up so much room that his chest plate was getting tight, and he had so much trouble breathing. 

He stifled a belch, burping into his closed fist. He didn’t particularly like doing it, but found it did relieve some of the pressure. 

Chell walked into the room, having heard him enter and was shocked at the sight before her. 

“Wow.” That was all she could say. 

Wheatley gave her a pitiful look, upper handles furrowing as he desperately rubbed at his belly. His shirt was so uncomfortable... the buttons were digging into his blue jelly like stomach. He closed his optic, and frowned, not saying anything. 

“I told you to go shopping.” Chell tapped her foot, folding her arms. 

Wheatley lifted one of the bags up, before letting his arm fall and going back to wallowing in self pity.

“What happened then?” 

“Buffet- hah- eat 15 plates- meal’s free-“ He hiccuped. “Ate 35- got kicked out-“ he panted.

Chell sighed, facepalming. “Glutton.” 

Wheatley made an even more pitiful expression in response. 

“Well this sucks. I made a nice big dinner for you and you are already stuffed.” Chell suavely walked over to the couch, poking at his stomach. 

He whimpered in response, flinching. “No- don’t- too- too full...” He burped, and blushed a deep blue. 

Chell patted his belly, smiling. “Oh well, I geuss either way I get you all to myself. Don’t I?” Chell purred, grabbing a handful of his artificial flesh. 

“Careful!” 

“Sit up. Laying down like that must feel awful.” Chell commanded. 

Wheatley struggled to a sitting position, rubbing and rubbing at his overtaxed tummy. 

“Oh, poor thing. You’re so full aren’t you? Look how tight you’ve gotten.” She gently undid the first button on his shirt and he breathed a little easier. 

“You knew this was gonna happen, didn’t you?” She teased, undoing another. 

Wheatley clenched his mouth shut, trying to hide the embarrassment that was rushing over him. 

“But you couldn’t stop, could you?” 

Wheatley shook his head, optic shut and expression taxed and embarrassed.

She undid the last button and his stomach surged forward, finally uncontained. 

Wheatley breathed a sigh of relief. 

Chell chuckled at the android, who looked so much more comfortable now, and had a small smile tugging at his lips.

“You look pleased.” She commented. 

“S-Sorry, luv.” He mumbled, iris darting away from her. 

Chell shook her head. “Don’t be sorry. You did very good.” 

Wheatley seemed to brighten at that. “I did?” 

Chell laughed. “Yeah. Now, I think you’ve earned some rubbing and some tea, how does that sound?” 

Wheatley nodded gratefully, that sounded wonderful. Especially considering how tight and heavy he was, to feel her gentle hands massaging him would just be divine. 

Wheatley put his open palms on both sides of his belly and rubbed in slow circles as Chell began preparing some honey lemon ginseng tea. 

He breathed a sigh. “Ahh... much better.” He rubbed where the buttons had been digging into him, and lazily yawned. 

Chell returned with a nice cup of tea and Wheatley took it, slowly sipping at it. 

“May I?” Chell asked. 

Wheatley nodded. “Please do.” 

Chell pressed her hands to the swollen flesh and began kneading, pressing, and massaging the fat. 

Wheatley still felt like a Christmas turkey, but was thoroughly enjoying the attention he was receiving. 

Her hands were warm and felt lovely against the heavy tight globe. 

She prodded a tender area and he groaned, whimpering when she returned her fingers over the area, albeit more gently. 

“Careful-“ he paused to hiccup. “Please- be careful.” 

Chell gave him a knowing look and using the tips of her fingers gently glided her digits over the tender area again, gently pressing. 

He stifled a belch and huffed heavily. 

“There you go.” She patted the area lovingly and Wheatley found it didn’t ache so badly anymore.

“What all did you eat?” 

“Oh, just a few steaks, some salmon, ok maybe a lot of- urp- salmon, sushi, this lovely stuff called honey chicken, and I positively demolished the dessert area...” he said, sipping on the tea. 

Chell shook her head. “I geuss you had a little too much for you to handle.” 

Wheatley nodded in agreement. But even if he had overeaten, he certainly didn’t mind that familiar ache. That heavy feeling and the exhaustion that came with it. 

The best part was Chell’s hands. Her warm gentle hands. Her attention was kind and precise and just- just- amazing. 

Wheatley finished his tea and placidly smiled. He felt divine. His insides were all warmed up, Chell was rubbing his belly, and he was stuffed to bursting. 

He’d have to do this again sometime soon. 

He was a massive glutton, and frankly, he was okay with that.


End file.
